Summoning the Fairies
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: What if instead of signing the Summoning scroll for the toads, Naruto signed the Fairy scroll. In other words, Fairy Tail. So now Naruto summons the fairy Tail wizards when he gets into dangerouse situations.
1. Chapter 1

_-A\N- This is the first chapter of my new Naruto -FairyTail crossover. The plan was to have Naruto summoning the FairyTail characters. I came up with the idea a few days previously and decided it would be quite funny. Thanks are due to my short friend, whom I will refer to as 'Guv', in order to protect his privacy. Guv has helped me decide on which FairyTail mage will be summoned in which part of Naruto's life. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this fanfic, as I'm going to enjoy writing it. Please review. FrozenShadowWolf._

**Summoning the Fairies.**

CHAPTER ONE- THE DAY I SUMMONED A FLYING CAT.

It was a sunny day and Jirraya was teaching this little blond kid how to summon .He showed him where to sign his name and which hand seals to use and everything he needed to know. 'This kid better learn this Jutsu quickly as I still have that unknown scroll to hand in to the Anbu for inspection. The short kid, Naruto, bit his thumb and did the hand seals. "Summoning no Jutsu." Suddenly Jirraya's mouth fell open as he starred at what the kid summoned. "Hey, Ero-Sannin. Are toads supposed to be blue and have fur?" Naruto looked at Jirraya as he waited for his answer. "Aye" went the 'Toad'.

"I'm not a toad, I'm happy. Where's Natsu? He was going to buy me some fish." Both Shinobi looked at the Animal. "Hey, Ero-Sannin, I thought you were going to teach me how to summon frogs." Jirraya suddenly realized what had happened. "Must have gotten the scrolls mixed up. I wondered what the 'Fairy Summoning scroll' was. Looks like you just summoned a fairy." Naruto looked at the 'Fairy'. "Why are you so happy? And who's Natsu?" Happy laughed. "Natsu is my friend and Partner. And I didn't say I was happy, my name is Happy. And I'm not a Fairy; I'm a 'FairyTail' Wizard."

Naruto thought for a bit. "Ero-Sannin, this cat is hurting my head. He isn't a toad, frog or fairy. I assume he is a cat, next he is probably going to tell me he isn't a cat, but some kind of Angel from another world." Happy couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Aye, funny you should mention that, because…" Happy never finished his sentence because Naruto had blocked both ears with both hands and was currently shouting, "Not Listening," very loudly over and over again. 'That child doesn't seem to want to be confused anymore.' Jirraya observed as he studied the cat.

Suddenly the cat positioned himself in the air so that he was facing Naruto face to face. "Whaaaaaaaat!" was all Naruto could get out as he stepped backwards a few steps pointing to the flying cat. Even Jirraya was shocked to see a flying cat. "How come you're flying now?" Happy laughed at Naruto's question. "It's my magic, Aera. It enables me to grow wings and fly." Everyone in earshot, which was anyone within ten kilometers, could hear the shock in the voice of the two shinobi as they shouted "Magic?" in sync with each other.

Eventually after both sides have finished explaining their stories, Happy was sent home to tell the other 'Fairies' that they could be summoned by Naruto as well from now on. As the two ninja were walking back to the village Naruto decided to moan about the Jutsu. "This sucks. I wanted to summon massive Battle Toads that could spit fire and wield massive Swords, not a few hundred flying cats. No one is going to think a flying cat is cool, and no one has ever heard of a cat fighting with a giant Sword." Jirraya laughed at the young ninja's words. "That cat can carry you in the air, enabling you fight while flying and travel great distances quickly. You can try summoning again tomorrow, and if there really aren't any Combat fairies, then you can sign the Toad scroll. No one says you can't sign two, it just isn't encouraged."

The next day that is what they did. Naruto used the summoning Jutsu using the nine tail's Chakra. "Now an elf? What am I going to summon next?" exclaimed Naruto as a short old man appeared in front of him. Jirraya sighed and turned back to his Research and put the telescope to his eye, when it was snatched away from him. "Hey, that's my telescope." Makarov ignored the Toad sage as he looked at the women bathing in a nearby pool through the ninja's telescope. "That's what I call NICE BODIES, Hehehe." Jirraya turned to his future apprentice "Naruto, undo the summoning, I want to get back to my research."

Naruto grumbled about how he was in the presence of two perverts. "Why can't I ever summon some beautiful girl? Next time I'm summoning a girl, no more cats and no more perverts." Makarov turned to Naruto when he heard that last part. "So you were the one whom summoned Happy yesterday. Natsu nearly burned the guild down when Happy disappeared in a puff of smoke. He thought some dark guild was kidnapping his friend. Happy told us the story and if you want to summon us in the future, you must prove your worth. Pass my test and you will have gained Fairy Tail's Help." Naruto ignored all the parts he didn't understand and went straight to the last part. "Test?"

"Why must I attack you, Gramps? I don't want to hurt you." Makarov laughed at the blond child. He definitely reminded him of Natsu 'When Natsu is summoned by him, I hope I'm there to watch.' The 3rd Fairy Tail guild master thought to himself. After a few more complaints Naruto make a few hundred Shadow clones and attacked the old man. "Clones? Interesting magic you've got there boy. Sadly numbers don't work on me." The old guild master increased the size of one arm and brushed all the attacking clones off to one side with it, popping two thirds in the process. Jirraya watched with one eye. This was very interesting, but so were those Ladies over there, Hehehe.

Hours later the sun was setting in the sky. Naruto was panting, but he hadn't given up yet. "I don't know how you became this powerful, Even Choji isn't this good with the partial size expansion techniques, but I won't give up. Even if we stand here till tomorrow morning, I won't give up." Makarov smiled at those words. He had no idea who Choji was, was he was glad to hear he wouldn't give up. "You pass." Was all Makarov said as Naruto's face changed from shock, to excitement, then tired, and eventually, asleep. Makarov smiled at the boy snoring on the grass. "You would have made a fine Fairy Tail wizard. Can't wait to see how good your teamwork is." Makarov disappeared in a puff of smoke as Jirraya picked the boy up and put him on his shoulder. He was halfway to Naruto's house when he realized something. "That old man still has my Telescope."

Unknown to the girls staying in Fairy hills, but leaving their curtains open when changing was a mistake. Being on the higher floors was no longer enough to keep peeking eyes away. An old man sniggered as he watched some of the younger girls having a pillow fight. It got much more interesting when Cana started using her card magic and Levy started to write "Pillow" in the air, giving her an unlimited supply of pillows to fight with, which was useful, considering Erza kept cutting them in two. Suddenly Makarov heard someone cough behind him. He turned around and saw Mira-Jane with her hands on her hips. "Master…" she started. Makarov gave his best smile and then dashed away, holding the telescope in one hand as he run. He didn't feel like a lecture today.

_-A\N Note- As some of you would have noticed, I've mentioned things from Fairy Tail's OVAs in order to make the story more interesting. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next time I will have Naruto summon someone to help him fight Neji. I know he didn't summon anyone originally, but I think it will be funnier if Naruto summons someone to help out. Guess who he summons. I had a few ideas, but Guv and I have decided on one particular fairy Tail mage whom would work best for that situation._

**NEXT CHAPTER- NEJI VS NARUTO'S FAIRIES**


	2. Chapter 2

_A\N- So it's the second chapter of summoning the fairies. I was Happy to see how many people read chapter 1. Hope chapter 2 will be just as funny. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've read them all. This chapter is during the chuunin exams. I hope you remember what happened because I'm not going into detail with everything. I'm writing with the hope that you know the original story and will enjoy my own personal twist to it._

**SUMMONING THE FAIRIES**

**CHAPTER 2- NEJI VS NARUTO'S FAIRIES.**

Naruto signed as the examiner read all the rules for the finals. 'Stupid old man made me tire myself out so that I only woke up yesterday. The kind of power he had was unreal. It's like when we fought Kakashi during the bell test.' Naruto grumbled a bit more and nearly missed hearing the examiner saying that he was up. Naruto got ready and looked at Neji. . Neji gave Naruto some lame speech about fate but Naruto ignored him and waited for the examiner's permission to start.

The examiner signaled them to begin and Naruto did a few shadow clones and attacked the Hyuuga Genin. Neji activated his Byakugan and deflected all Naruto's clones, either hitting them or throwing them into the air. Either way, they stilled disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji turned around with a kunai appearing in his hand, which he used to deflect the kunai Naruto had thrown towards him. After Neji deflected the Kunai he saw Naruto attacking from behind and turned around once more to hit him right in the center of his chest. Naruto went flying and landed hard on the ground.

"Now do you see that you can't defeat me? You were too weak; all your attempts at surprising me were pointless as well. With my Byakugan, There is nothing I can't see." Naruto slowly climbed to his feet. He made a sound that Neji thought was similar to a chuckle, but only an idiot would laugh in his current position, so Neji assumed he misheard. Naruto looked Neji straight in the eye. "That wasn't me fighting at full strength. I was just seeing how strong you were." Neji's eyes widened. "Don't be a fool. Now you know how strong I am, you should understand that you can't beat me. Your fate is to lose to me, Dropout."

Naruto growled and reached towards his mouth, where he cut himself during his landing after Neji's attack. He wiped some blood off his face and smiled. "There is a new technique I wanted to try. Summoning Jutsu." Suddenly Neji noticed two people were standing before him and not one. Sakura, from the stands, suddenly growled and thought of punching Naruto in the face. 'At least his sexy Jutsu has clothes on this time, but adding a whip is going too far.' Sakura continued her thought as Naruto smiled up at the girl he had just summoned.

"Hey, I actually did it. I summoned a beautiful girl instead of a perverted old man or a cat. Nee-san, what kind of techniques do you have?" Lucy just looked around, confused. The one moment she was about to scream at Natsu, the next she was in the middle of an arena with a little child talking to her. "Are you the Summoner Lucy and Master told us about?" she asked the boy. Since she heard that someone summoned Happy, she wanted to talk to him to find out how he did it. Another someone summoning her, talk about weird, usually it was the other way around.

Neji couldn't believe it. Summoning Jutsu was something he had heard of, but he heard you could only summon animals. And she was definitely not an animal. Neji noticed he was starring and stopped. "Examiner, Is this in the rules?" The examiner looked unsure but nodded at Neji's question. "Summoning and pets are legal, but I have never heard of someone summoning a human before. Anyway, she doesn't look like the combat type." Lucy heard them talking and was trying to put two and two together. "You in a Tournament?" she looked at the little kid who summoned her. Why was he reminding her of Natsu?

Naruto gave the girl his signature smile and nodded. "Chunnin exams. I have to beat this guy up for another reason as well though. He hurt one of my friends, and I can't have that." Lucy had no idea what a Chunnin was, but assumed it was similar to S-Rank exams. "I will help you fight, but I'm not very confident in myself. I'm Lucy and glad to meet another summoner." Naruto told her his name and wondered at what she meant by another summoner. Maybe she was summoned by someone else in the past, who knows.

Neji watched his opponents and wondered when that girl would use her whip. He didn't feel like fighting a whip. It could easily bind his hands while he tries to deflect it. He saw her reaching for something small and shiny, but not the whip. His Byakugan told him it was a key, but how did she expect to fight him with a key? Naruto made Shadow clones, to the surprise of Lucy, so Neji concentrated on fighting the clones, he would worry about the girl afterwards.

Lucy held the key in the air as she said the appropriate words in order to summon Taurus. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open Thee. Taurus" Suddenly Neji noticed a third opponent, excluding the shadow clones. The arena was filled with noise at this strange turn of events. Everyone in the Audience talking to the people next to them.' When did Naruto summon the cow?' was all Neji could think to himself before the cow spoke. "Lucy-san, you still have a _Nice-body_." Naruto was shocked and pointed at Taurus. "There's a cow, and it spoke."

Taurus looked at Naruto for a moment, a bit upset at the '…and it spoke' comment, but it wasn't anything Major. "Taurus, can you please help us fight him" Taurus nodded and looked at Neji, whom Lucy had just pointed out. "Rampage" he roared and struck his axe into the ground, causing a miniature earthquake heading towards Neji. Neji easily dodged as Taurus came charging at him, swinging his axe down in order to dissect Neji. He easily dodged and gave Taurus his signature attack. Lucy gasped as Taurus flew through the air and even after he landed, he still rolled along the ground a while longer. "Sorry Lucy" muttered a bruised Taurus as he returned to the spirit world.

"He took down Taurus in a single hit, how strong is this guy?" Lucy asked, looking at an unharmed Neji. Naruto was trying to think. "So you can summon cows? Interesting ability but I think you need to summon another cow." Lucy just looked at Naruto. "I can't summon another cow you idiot. Taurus was the only cow I can summon." Lucy flicked through her keys, looking for one which could work. "Aquaria, no water. Cancer won't work. Virgo, Nope. Hey, this one might work. She held another key in the air. "Gate of the Archer, I open Thee. Sagittarius"

The word "Horse" was heard as everyone in the arena looked blank them started laughing. "A man wearing a horse suit, seriously. Think you can change fate like that?" Neji shook his head at this. "I am here, Moshimoshi." At this Naruto couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Moshimoshi?" he asked Lucy. She just smiled and told him to watch. After Lucy and Sagittarius had talked things over a bit, Sagittarius lifted up his bow. Neji saw the arrow coming and dodged it easily. Arrows are harder to deflect compared to Kunai and Shuriken. After seeing one arrow was useless, Sagittarius increased the amount of arrows. Neji couldn't keep up with the hundreds of arrows flying towards him. 'Guess I've got to use it now', he said to himself. Suddenly he twirled around and a semi-sphere of pure chakra defended him from the attacks.

Everyone starred in amazement. Hiashi was extremely surprised at how powerful Neji was, "perhaps you should have been head instead of me, Brother." Sagittarius stopped his Assault as he saw his arrows have no effect. "I am sorry Lucy-san, but long Range has no effect on him. I have one last idea, but he would need to be distracted first. Moshimoshi." Naruto jumped up at this. "I'll fight him then, Horse-San. He was my opponent anyway."

Neji waited for his opponents to finish their discussions. He didn't want to admit it, but that Horse Dude was even better at Ranged attacks than Tenten. Suddenly Naruto did his shadow clone Jutsu and charged Neji. Neji fought clone after clone and noticed A 'Naruto' was staying away from the rest of the pack. "Nice try Naruto, But I can tell who the real one is, even without my eyes. Because you are scared of getting your Tenketsu's hit, you are staying apart from the pack." Neji ran straight towards Naruto and Hit his tenketsu's before he had a moment to react.

Suddenly 'Naruto disappeared and Neji felt something hit his neck. Straight afterwards Naruto jumped out from within the midst of his Shadow Clones as he kicked Neji in the face. Neji fell down and felt his neck. An Arrow? Why didn't he see it? "An archer trains his eyes to see an opponent's blind spots. While you seem to be able to see everywhere at once, there was one area you couldn't see. Moshimoshi." Neji cursed as he stood up and pulled the arrow out of his neck. Thankfully it didn't go in deep. He charged at Sagittarius and threw him to the ground. He might have been a great archer, but he sucked in hand to hand combat. He left to the spirit world.

"Fate is sealed. You can't win." Naruto growled as he listened to Neji's words. "You keep talking about fate and how it can't be changed, yet the Branch family is supposed to protect the Head family. You nearly killed Hinata, and that was just an exam. I think the one who was truly fighting against fate is you." Lucy not knowing what they were talking about just listened instead, and chose her next key. Neji snarled and took off his forehead protector.

"Runes?" asked Lucy upon seeing the seal upon Neji's forehead, Neji merely shook his head, not even sure what Runes were. "This seal is what separates us from the head family. This seal enables the head family to destroy our brain cells. It is to completely protect the Byakugan bloodline forever. The only way to remove it is death, and then it seals our eyes completely. It means the branch family can never rise up against the Head family." At this Neji went into the tale of His father and how he died. Afterwards Lucy was crying at how sad it was. "They were brothers of the same ability, yet when they came first and second, their fate was sealed."

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee. Gemini" Neji looked at the blond chick. "Now you mock me? Twins? You are really annoying me, Naruto." Suddenly Neji heard a voice similar to his own say, "Sixty-four strikes" as he felt what seemed to be dozens of hands hitting him. He jumped back to see …himself. He couldn't believe they had such a Jutsu under their control. He put his Forehead protector back on and prepared for battle. As the Two Neji's fought, Naruto was getting ready for his surprise attack.

Naruto ran and gave a surprised Neji a punch to the face. When the Neji he punched disappeared it was his turn to be surprised. "What are you doing? You punched the wrong one you idiot." Naruto ignored Lucy and looked at a panting Neji. "Why do you try so hard?" "Because you called me a dropout." Naruto's body was suddenly covered in a red glow. Lucy disappeared in a puff of smoke, returning to her guild. The audience watched. Amazed that Naruto could draw on the fox's power without going on a rampage.

Naruto screamed as he threw a punch with all his energy at Neji while Neji started spinning. Both flew in opposite directions in their own little craters. Neji stood up and walked over to Naruto's crater. He looked at the unconscious Genin. "Sorry, but this is fate." Suddenly from underground, Another Naruto appeared and punched Neji. Neji looked at the boy who defeated him. "You made a shadow clone in that situation, your favorite technique.

Naruto looked at Neji. I failed three times in the Academy finals. Unluckily, every time the Jutsu they tested us on was the technique I was worst at. The Bunshin technique was the move I sucked at." The Examiner Stated that Naruto was the Victor, and he started to run round blowing kisses to the crowd. "I must summon Lucy to go on a date with me to Ramen sometime." He said as he climbed the stairs towards the contestant waiting area. "Please Naruto. She is about five years older than you." Said a sighing Shikamaru whom had heard the orange ninja.

Lucy arrived back in the guild in time to see Gray freezing Natsu in a block of ice. Natsu didn't stay frozen for long as his fires soon freed him. Happy flew to Lucy and welcomed her back. "Did you meet Naruto?" Lucy nodded. He seems kinda like a little Natsu, only there's more of him. At this Happy raised his head. "More of him? Lucy Liiiikes him." Lucy tried to hit happy as he flew out of range. "I was talking about his magical ability to multiply himself, you stupid cat." Lucy was about to try to hit Happy again when Natsu flew into her, knocking them both into the ground. "Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to throw him to you" this from a guilty looking Gray. "Put some clothes on when you apologize!" Lucy shouted at him, Happy forgotten.

_A\N- The second chapter of Summoning the Fairies is complete. As you have probably guesses, Gaara is in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the fight between Lucy, Naruto and Neji. I tried to make this chapter longer, and I hope it was worth it. Sorry for having only three spirits summoned, there will be more in future chapters. Hope you enjoyed the odd joke I've placed in it. And before you ask, Fairy Tail believes Naruto uses Magic, Naruto thinks they use Jutsu. Maybe I will clear up that misunderstanding later, Maybe I won't. Haven't decided yet. Please Review, as it encourages me to write the next chapter sooner, instead of later. Thank you. FrozenShadowWolf out._


	3. Chapter 3

_-A\N- _I have forgotten the last time we met, it has been a long time, but I feel it is time I continue what I started all those months ago. So here it is, Chapter three Of Summoning the fairies.

**Summoning the Fairies.**

**Chapter Three, Invasion, there's nothing 'Happy' about it.**

"Second match, Kunkuro Forfeits to Shino, Shino's victory, next up, Nara Shikamaru VS Temari." Called the announcer to the audience. Temari Glided down easily thanks to her fan and got to the waiting area. "Hey, the other one, Get down here." The announcer called up. Shikamaru wasn't as lucky as Temari, "What? My turn already? Why are you guys getting so excited? Why did that other guy have to forfeit to Shino? I'm supposed to be last. This is troublesome." "Nara Shikamaru, It's you" called the announcer again. '_Should I just copy the other guy and give up?' However before Shikamaru could put this plan into motion, Naruto_ Came and slapped him hard on the back. "All right, Stop complaining and go get her. Go show her which is the best village." Naruto had hit Shikamaru a bit too hard however as he fell over the banister and into the arena. Temari just looked at the man who was to be her opponent. "Easy win" she muttered as Shikamaru continued to lie on his back, showing no motivation to get up_. 'Damn Naruto'_

Everyone watching the arena was getting tired of waiting and started to throw their rubbish at Shikamaru. He just stared up with indifference as empty cans flew past him till he was surrounded by litter. "They wanted a Sasuke match and now they have a no name match. So now they are saying get out of here." Muttered Shikamaru as he lay there. "If you won't attack I will." Shouted Temari charging and completely ignoring the Announcers cries of "We haven't started yet." Shikamaru sighed as he took out two kunai and when Temari smashed her fan onto the ground where Shikamaru was lying, she found him standing on the wall having made footholds with the two kunai. "I don't care if I can't become a Chunnin… But a man can't lose to a woman. I guess I'd Fight."

Temari angered by his words unleashed a wind slash from her fan covering the area in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared however all you saw was the two kunai. '_This guy is quick at running away'_ thought Temari as she searched the area for any sign of the hidden Konoha Genin. Unknown to her Shikamaru was hiding behind a tree thinking that a man can't really hit a woman. '_But nor do I want to get hit'_ Meanwhile Temari was planning her stragedy, '_This guy uses shadows, so he must be trying to lure me into the trees where there are plenty of shadows… But that won't happen!' 'Why am I the only one who has to fight a woman?_' thought Shikamaru once more, '_so troublesome_.'

Temari released a huge wave of wind that covered the entire arena and the audience, and out from the dust cloud created darted a shadow heading straight for Temari. Temari back flipped out of the way until she could go back no more, but lucky for her, the shadow had reached its max range and stopped a few centimeters from where she stood. Marking the place with her fan, she remarked, "I see…Kage Mane No Jutsu, I figured it out. There is a limit to how far you can stretch, shrink and transform your shadow. You can only stretch it as much as its surface area." Remarked Temari to a panting Shadow User. "Isn't that Right?" "Correct. Answered Shikamaru, bringing his hands together in a strange hand seal that Temari was unfamiliar with. After a while he moved his hands apart confusing Temari further as nothing had happened. Unknown to her, Shikamaru had just finished his stragedy.

Temari released a Wind slash at Shikamaru who started running for the trees. The wind continued for ages as Shikamaru seemed to have no intention of leaving his hiding place. Eventually A single Kunai flew out from the wind making Temari leap to the side, Block the next kunai with her fang and spot Shikamaru's shadow heading for her Temari remained unfazed believing the shadow would be unable to go past her line. However she suddenly noticed it wasn't stopping and leapt backwards, the shadow a few millimeters from her foot. "So you were waiting for the sun to set and increase the length of your shadow." Commented Temari. Glad she has prevented him from going further, she smiled.

"Temari, above you" shouted Kunkuro, looking up; Temari saw Makeshift Parachute made from a kunai, Headband and Shikamaru's shirt, which increased the range of Shikamaru's Shadow. As Temari Jumped Back, Shikamaru shouted, "I'm not letting you get away" After Shikamaru's Shadow could go no further, it retreated, and Temari sent a released a wind slash as she turned to look at Shikamaru. "So you've dodged this trick too, eh?" Shikamaru commented. Temari placed her fan in front of her and started to make the seals for a replication. However suddenly she couldn't move. Shikamaru had used the hole Naruto had made when he dug underground to punch Neji as a tunnel to get behind Temari.

"All right, Shadow Imitation finally succeeded" commented Shikamaru, "You Don't see how I got you? I'll show you what's behind you." Shikamaru looked behind him, making Temari do the same thing. "Did you use the shadow inside the tunnel of the holes to…?" "Correct." Answered Shikamaru making them both walk towards Each other. "All right, go get her." Shouted Naruto. "That KageYama never used that spell when fighting Natsu." Answered Happy. "A talking cat" said Shino, not seeming surprised at all. "What, how did you get here? And KageYama? That's my friend Shikamaru" said Naruto. Happy finished the fish he was eating and looked at Shikamaru, "Looks like another Shadow User we fought back in my world. KageYama was also a Shadow Using pineapple. Make sure Shikamaru stays away from flutes that have something to do with death." Replied Happy, to which Naruto responded with a "Whaaaat?'

Meanwhile Shikamaru Raised his and Temari's hands and said, "I lose, I give up" shocking everyone in the arena. "What?" was shouted throughout the arena as an uproar began. "Hahaha. That guy is funny." Commented Happy, "I'm glad I came when Lucy said you were having a tournament. Lucy's spirits come out by themselves all the time so I thought I'd try it as well." "What did you say?" asked Temari hardly believing What Shikamaru said. "I said I give up. This fight is too troublesome. I used up too much Chakra using the shadow Imitation so many times and I can only hold you for another ten seconds. I have thought of 200 things I can do now, but times up so I give up. It's too troublesome to do more, so one match is enough for me." "Winner, Temari" called the announcer.

"Shikamaru, How could you? Why did you give up?" grumbled an angry Naruto when Shikamaru got back up to the contestant stands. "It was a gud match" commented Happy. Shikamaru raised an eye at the talking cat but was too lazy to comment on it. Instead he turned to Naruto and said, "Forget it, it's the past. Let's go get ready to watch the next match." "The next match? Sasuke!" Suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the arena. "Sorry we're late." It didn't take long for everything to be ready for the match after all everyone has been waiting for this match for quite a while. "Begin" said the announcer.

Gaara started to release the sand from his gourd, when suddenly he held his head in his mad, so that his right eye was covered by his right eye and said, "Don't get so mad at me…mom. Back there… Back there… I made you absorb foul Blood… I'm sorry… But… This time… It'll taste better." "Come, If you're not coming, then I'm coming to you." Sasuke started running towards Gaara. Who used his sand as a shield, but Sasuke Spun to Gaara's back, and as Gaara changed the direction of his sand to attack Sasuke, Sasuke moved again, and kicked Gaara into the air, who then used his sand to cushion his fall onto the ground. Once Gaara stood up Sasuke started running in circles around Gaara. Suddenly without warning Sasuke appeared in front of Gaara and kicked him in the head. However, before Gaara could fall onto the ground Sasuke Grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach.

Gaara was panting, with his face cracked from his sand armour. He put his hands together and started to manipulate his sand. Covering himself in a dome. Sasuke ran forward to punch Gaara but stopped just before he reached him. If he hadn't, he would have been impaled by the sand spikes Gaara had created. As Sasuke leapt back the spikes retreated into the dome. Gaara activated his third eye as Sasuke threw three kunai at the sand which had no effect. He then tried to punch the dome but the spikes came out cutting him so he jumped back but the spikes followed him. Jumping around and on the dome had no effect as the sand spikes continued to pursue him.

Sasuke run up the stadium wall and started to form hand seals. His hand then was covered in lightning as Chidori was activated. "So he was a lightning User. Was wondering what magic he uses." Commented Happy to himself as he watched the fight. Wondering why Naruto had been so quiet he looked around and couldn't see Naruto or Shikamaru. "Huh? Where did they go?" Suddenly his eye caught orange in the stands and he saw Naruto and Shikamaru there so he flew over to them. Meanwhile Sasuke Started to run towards Gaara, Breaking the wall as he ran. Sasuke ran up to the dome, dodging the spikes, and thrust Chidori directly into the dome. Gaara screamed "Blood, my blood." Sasuke tried to remove his arm from the Sand dome but couldn't, so he re-activated Chidori and pulled his arm out, revealing a giant arm made of sand coming out as well. After Sasuke got free, the arm retreated back into the dome. The sand then collapsed revealing a wounded Gaara holding his injured shoulder. Meanwhile, all around the stadium people started to fall asleep. Naruto started to see feathers falling in front of him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a blue flying cat shouting his name flying straight at him.

When he woke up he saw Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" he asked when she screamed something and pushed his head down as a kunai flew past where his head had been. "I'll explain later, just stay down for now." She then moved over to Shikamaru and said, "Shikamaru, You've been awake…" Then a small dog went and bit his leg. Shikamaru suddenly started to wave his legs and arms like crazy screaming making the dog fly up and down with his leg. "You were able to dispel Illusionary Techniques too! Why were you pretending to sleep?" asked Sakura. "Aye" said Happy as he flew by, barely missing a kunai. "And why didn't that Flying cat fall asleep?" asked Sakura upon seeing Happy. "Because I'm a cat" Sakura signed. "I'm not even going to comment on that. Talking dogs, flying talking cats, and now such a crazy reason. This is not my day. The fact that we are under attack makes it even worse." "I don't want to get involved in this" said Shikamaru, bringing them back to the subject at hand. "I'm not doing this, I don't care about Sasuke." As he pulled the dog's cheek. The dog then proceeded to bite his hand. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Screamed Shikamaru lifting his hand into the air where a Kunai barely missed it. "Dogs are so stupid" Happy remarked, getting a death glare from the dog.

It was then that Naruto noticed the audience was all asleep and the fighting going on. "What's going on?" he asked. "What you mean" asked happy turning around, then Happy noticed the sleeping audience, the ninja fighting, and the flying kunai. "What's going on?" screamed Happy. "Naruto was asleep so I can understand why he didn't know anything, but you were awake the whole time you crazy cat…Naruto, Behind You!" screamed Sakura as a sound ninja appeared behind Naruto and was about to kill him when Gai came and knocked him through the wall, creating a huge dust cloud and a large gaping hole.

Suddenly Kakashi came as well. "Go after Sasuke, once you find him, stop him. Then await further instructions in a safe area. Go now through that hole." "What happened to Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "I'll tell you as we move. Lets go." Sakura pulled Naruto through the hole. "Hey, kid! If you succeed in this mission, I'll let you touch my pads as a reward…" Shikamaru looked at the dog. "Your pads?" "Yes. Look. It's soft and Bouncy! Actually it's REALLY SOFT AND BOUNCY! Let's just move on" "I want to touch them. Let me touch then." Shouted happy flying after Shikamaru and the dog as they all left.

Later Naruto Happy Sakura and the Dog arrived as Sasuke was being attacked By Gaara. Shikamaru was left behind to deal with a few Sound ninja who were trying to stop them. Gaara was about to land a Final hit on Sasuke when Naruto arrived and Greeted Gaara with a kick in his semi morphed head. "Sand and transformation magic?" commented a shocked Happy as he saw Naruto get a good hit in on Gaara. Gaara flew back but caught hold of a tree and landed on it instead of continuing on towards the ground. Naruto landed on a branch filled with leaves while Happy hovered nearby, and Sakura and the dog, whom Naruto had learnt was called Pakkun, landed by Sasuke to check how he was. "You guys." Muttered Sasuke trying to get up, "Hey Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. Who the hell is he?" asked a confused Naruto pointing at Gaara. "His appearance has changed but he is that Gaara fellow." Answered Pakkun."

"Hey little girl, I'm not a combat type so don't blame me for not helping." Pakkun commented to Sakura. "Same here" added Happy. "I could tell from your looks" was the only reply Sakura gave. Gaara suddenly jumped to attack, but went right past Naruto and headed for Sasuke, but Sakura jumped in the way. "Sakura-Chan" screamed Naruto and Gaara grabbed Sakura in his giant arm and pushed her onto a tree. He then disconnected his arm and left the hand to bind Sakura to the tree as he turned his attention to Naruto who jumped at him Shouting Damn it.

Gaara easily deflected Naruto's punch and threw him onto a nearby branch. "Damn it. I will Save Sakura-chan, and Protect Sasuke. I have to protect everyone." Gaara started laughing. "So you fight for another that is why you guys are weak. You don't need a reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now forget your stupid friends, and fight only for yourself." "That's not true. It is for friends that even I can become strong. Wanting to become strong for yourself doesn't work. Natsu has defeated many people like that. It is only when fighting for your Nakama That you become truly Strong." "Shut up cat" Gaara shouted before returning his attention to Naruto. "Stupid…friends?" muttered Naruto. "People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die" "You just keep saying what you want…I swear I will beat you up!" Naruto jumped into the air with a kunai in his hand. Gaara laughed "You guys don't know the true meaning of being strong." "Shut up" screamed Naruto, kunai in hand, heading towards Gaara with the intention of attacking him. Gaara just swung his tail and knocked him into the bushes.

"Summoning no Jutsu" shouted Naruto, smoke covered the area before clearing where a blond haired man stood in front of Naruto with a Towel that had the words FairyTail on it in his hands. "And I was just about to sell a towel too. Hello Happy. I take it you must be Naruto. I'm Max pleased to meet you. I take it the Monster in front of us is the enemy. Also a sand User I see. Sand Storm!" a whirlwind of sand appeared in front of Max and headed towards Gaara who easily blocked it and Hit Max with his arm who was knocked out instantly. He lay there with cuts covering his body before turning into a puff of smoke having been returned to his shop. "Max" screamed Happy upon seeing his friend defeated so easily. "Too weak" commented Gaara.

"What's wrong? That all you have?" Gaara then reconnected his hand to the hand that held Sakura on the tree and began to squeeze. "You don't care what happens to your important friend?" "Sakura-Chan" screamed Naruto. '_I have to save Sakura-chan but how? My summoning wasn't enough. I know, I didn't use a lot of Chakra then, But if I try to use my Remaining chakra maybe I can summon a stronger Summons. Maybe that chibi Jiji. He was powerful.' "_Summoning no Jutsu" "_I have to summon the Chibi Jiji" _smoke filled the area, when it lifted it left a little black cat who said, "Yo"

"Hmm so it's just a small child being attacked by a monster. Very well, I will protect you from that Monster. "Said the small cat. "What? You protect me? You know something? I don't even know If I'd be able to protect you. I hate you Fairies." Complained Naruto. "You know, you better not disrespect FairyTail, I may be new to the guild but I am a member regardless." "Anyway, I don't have time for this. Why trained so much. Do I really have only that much Chakra left? I can't think of anything else. I have to save everyone." "Save everyone? Very well I am Pantherlily. I will help you; after all, I need the training. And this sword Erza lent me will work for the moment, even though it's shorter than my normal sword." "That cat fight me? Don't make me laugth. I fight only for myself and a small cat isn't going to be any challenge at all." Gaara roared as sand covered his body transforming himself more, He then disconnected his hand from Sakura again, and prepared himself for battle.

The cat took a sword off its back and started to grow till it was larger than Naruto. Then wings appeared out its back. "Whoa, you cat's can do that?" said Naruto who then looked at Happy. "I can't grow like that" said Happy with a sad tone. Pantherlily Charged against the cat and slashed down with his blade, cutting into the sand partially, the sword shattered due to the density of the sand. Gaara tried to hit Lily but Lily dodged his arm and flew to above Gaara's head, Pantherlily forgot about the tail however, as it struck him from behind throwing him into the air. Pantherlily disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as he crashed into a tree. "Now Uzumaki Naruto, What will you try now?"

Back in FairyTail, a few minutes earlier Max was about to hand a towel to a customer when he disappeared. "What?" asked the shocked customer" then suddenly Max appeared once more on the ground covered in injuries, holding a towel that wasn't damaged or dirty. Clearly whatever happened he protected the towel with his own body. A little later Erza was heard Screaming when Pantherlily landed on her Strawberry cake as she was about to have the first slice. As Erza started to beat up Gajeel, Makarov sighed and put his head in his hands. "That damn Naruto kid is worse than Natsu."

_-A\N- So there is the long overdue Third chapter of summoning the Fairies. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was too long in the beginning, or if I skipped too many parts, but I believe It had to be written. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get the next part of Naruto vs. Gaara in soon. Next time he summons more powerful members of FairyTail._


	4. Chapter 4

A\N- I know it has been a long long time since i last updated this story. BUt here's the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it. A reminder that I own niether fairytail nor Naruto. And now then, Time for the fourth chapter.

Chapter four- Gaara, I understand your pain.

"It is a dangerous situation. Gaara, a scary sand using Ninja is facing against Naruto and Happy. the Pink haired girl and lightning using emo are both,temporarily, out of the fight, and courage, the cowardly dog, is hiding in the forest. Pantherlily was the last to challenge Gaara and sadly was caught in a surprise attack. However the brave sacrifice of this cat has given as precious time for Naruto and Happy, the two heroes, to come up with a suitable plan to achieve Victory. Now It is only a matter of time until Gaara is defeated by Happy."

"Hey cat, Stop Narrating and Help" shouted a angry mutt from somewhere behind them, "And my name is not courage. It is pakkun" Happy merely sighed and flew down landing on Naruto's head. "That joke is no fun. I was merely trying to lighten up the situation."

"Dnt worry You two. I will save Sakura-chan, even if I have to do it myself. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted the last part, and then a second later clones started appearing everywhere, filling the nearby forrest with Narutos. Then as if they were all one person(Which they were) the narutos ran towards Gaara Punching and kicking him. "U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto two thousand Barrage" said the Narutos as they continued to punch and Kick Gaara. "I'm not done yet" screamed a different Naruto as he rushed in from behing Gaara. "One hundred years of Pain" then Pakkun and happy both put their paws on their head in a gesture resembling a facepalm as it looked like Naruto tried to use a joke technique on Gaara, which had no effect as Gaara's butt was covered in sand.

Gaara hit Naruto throwing him into the forrest, then the animal summons heard Naruto mutter "Boom" as he fell, before they could question what he meant, they saw Gaara's butt explode. Seem's naruto's attack wasn't useless after all. He must have used a exploding kunai. Happy was still confused though. "Naruto" screamed Gaara as sand exploded from him causing his sand transformation to continue leaving the cat, dog, Naruto and sasuke looking up at a giant Tanuki. "Oh crap" was the only thing Naruto was heard saying before he was caught unaware by Gaara's sand which covered him completly. "This is the end Uzumaki Naruto. Desert cof..." Gaara never finished as the sand exploded outwards revealing naruto standing on the shoulders of a gaint Monster. "Full body takeover BEAST SOUL" screamed the monster as he looked around and saw the giant sand tanuki opposite him.

"Awesome" shouted Naruto dancing around on top of the monster before heading to the top of the monsters head. "I had no idea there were monsters in this fairytail place." The monster looked up at him and said "Whoever you are, GET OFF MY HEAD!" Happy then flew up to the monster face and began talking "Elfman, That's Naruto. The one master was talking about." Elfman then nodded. "Very well. So I assume our enemy is that giant sand monkey in front of us then.

"I don't know what you are but I am a Tanuki, not a monkey" shouted gaara before attempting to punch elfman. Elfman jumped backwards. "I am a man obviously" was the only reply Elfman gave before he noticed a human appear out from the top of the tanuki's head. The human muttered something while making handseals before falling asleep. "Anyone want to explain what is going on here?" muttered Elfman. Before he could get a reply he had to block his ears, which sadly had stronger hearing in his beast form, as the tanuki let out a huge scream. "I am free. finally I am free again."

"And so the next few minutes consisted of fighting, and explaining, mainly from the stupid dog. The dog told Naruto and Elfman all bout the tanuki and how to stop his transformation by punching him. the inubaka then sugested that Elfman tries to hold down the sand tanuki, refered to as Shikaku, while Naruto jumps across and gives the tanuki a punch to wake up, but the idiot dog forgot about a extremly crucial member of the team who could help make victory come much sooner than expected."  
>"Stop Narrating already Cat, and I did not forget you, It is just that you can't do anything to help"<br>"I can fly"

It was then that pakkun realized his mistake."Then hurry up and go help" he shouted. Happy complied and flew towards the giant elfman mumbling about how bad dogs were. He flew up to Naruto still on Elfman's head and shouted "Naruto I am here to help" Naruto nodded as Elfman grabbed the tanuki, holding Shikaku down. Happy grabbed Naruto's back and carried him while flying towards the sleeping Gaara. "Max speed" Happy said as he flew as fast as he could towards Gaara carrying Naruto towards him, naruto getting ready to punch Gaara. His punch conected with Gaara, forcing him awake. Gaara's sand started to collapse in on itself as the huge tanuki form disapeared Gaara fell towards the ground. Happy then felt himself disapearing, seeing Elfman disapeared as well, he figured his job was done. The last thing happy saw before returning to fairytail was Naruto and gaara lying on the floor.

Gaara was unable to move, and was tired. This kind of pain was new to him. He saw Naruto crawling on the floor towards him. "Why are you so strong? Why do you continue to fight even when your unable to walk?" Naruto merely gave a determined expression and replied, "BEcause i understand the pain your going through. I understand it so well It hurts. To be unloved, to be all alone in the world. It hurts. I understand that all to well." Gaara then knew he had lost this battle in more ways than one.

"And then Thanks to me the giant monster terorizing the world was defeated." Happy finished his story of what happened. Natsu And gray burst into laughter. And even wendy looked like she didn't believe a word he said. "It's true. I really did defeat a giant sand racoon the size of a mountain. Ask Elfman he will tell you." Charle at this point started to walk away from him. Happy fell to his knees in defeat. He was sure his story would make charle fall in love with him. Seems not everyone got a happy ending.

A\N- hopefully it won't take as long for my next chapter to come out. please forgive the pun at the end. it was not intentional. And I only saw the pun after i was finished the story. it has been a long time since i wrote chapter 3, so if there is anything different from then, please forgive me. as for changing the dialouge from cannon, Well, this is fanfiction. wuldn't do to have everything the same. 


End file.
